


Rings

by monophobian



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, It's all smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, no lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Prompt: "How do you think kouga would react if kagome got both her nipples pierced?"





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, not read over, and wholly, completely, shamelessly nsfw.

“ _Fuck_.”

He hadn’t been expecting this. Not once during any of his fantasies over the past three weeks had it ever entered his mind. And he’d thought about getting her out of her shirt and bra multiple times, a growing fantasy since the night she pressed against him and let him feel just what she was hiding under her modest bra and simple tees. 

But piercings? Two little hoops decorating pert nipples atop bountiful, mouthwatering breasts?

Kouga would never have pictured that in his life.

“Do you like them?” Kagome asked, a breath of insecurity lacing her tone, though he could barely pay attention. “I only just got to change out the jewelry and I haven’t– well–”

“How long have you had them?” he asked, gaze still locked on her nipples, one hand sliding up her waist to cup one and lift slightly.

“Six months,” she said.

He bent, leaning forward to nuzzle the curve of her breast, keeping the little ring in sight. Who ever would have thought cheerful, lovely  _Kagome_  had her nipples pierced? He hadn’t. He definitely hadn’t. But now that he saw them, he couldn’t see anything else.

His lips drifted around, circling the areola and getting closer and closer until he could swipe at the ring with his tongue. Her answering gasp was swift and loud and full of surprise. 

He did it again.

“Oh  _Kouga_.”

Oh yeah. That was a sound he had to hear again.

He kissed the erect tip before sucking the nub and ring into his mouth, careful of the metal against his teeth, and Kagome jerked, another loud cry leaving her lips as she pressed her breast into his mouth.

“Are they sensitive?” he asked, letting his tongue dance along the bottom curve.

“ _Yes_.”

“Can you come like this?”

“I don’t– I don’t know.” She was panting next to him, one hand fisting into his hair while the other was digging into his shoulder. “I haven’t–” her breath gasped again, “I haven’t been with anyone since–”

He gently closed his teeth around the ring and tugged and the rest of her sentence was lost in what could have been a scream.

She hadn’t been with anyone since getting them done. No wonder she seemed a little insecure over them. Scooping her up, Kouga wasted no time laying her out over his bed. The rest of her clothes were stripped off and he settled between her thighs, his mouth seeking the other ring to see if it was just as sensitive.

When her hips shot up and rubbed against his, he knew it was.

It didn’t take long to get naked himself, sheath his cock in a condom and line up right where he wanted to be. She was  _dripping_ , slick and hot and so freaking wet, he knew this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. Hell, he’d been working for a solid relationship for weeks and that was before he learned how good she felt writhing underneath him. 

His name was a litany of praises when he slid in her, parting tight muscles slowly as he tugged at the ring again. She was burning underneath him, panting and gasping and barely holding on. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in completely, and when he sucked at her nipple again, she spasmed around his cock.

Finding a good rhythm, he worshipped her breasts. There had been so many things he wanted to do to her,  _dreamed_  of doing to her, all forgone when she revealed the two naughty piercings she’d been hiding. Two piercings that were bringing out the sweetest, sexiest reactions he’d ever heard. Her orgasm was building, he knew though he could barely believe, and if he timed it right, then the clamp of her sweet muscles over his cock would pull him over, too.

Or he could get her off and continue fucking her into a second.

That idea had potential. A lot of potential. So much potential, he captured the ring in between his teeth and tugged, bracing himself for the tight, gripping muscles and gush of pleasure when she screamed his name.

Oh yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
